Kakashi Gaiden: Alternate Reality
by Akito54
Summary: This is a one-shot on what would have happened if Obito was never crushed by a rock. I will be making a new Naruto series revolving around Team Minato and their battles after the Third Great Ninja War. Please, tell me what you think of this and criticize it if there is something I need to work on. Keep in mind though, it's a one-shot; Things aren't really explained. No flaming!


**Chapter 1: Victory **

They were trapped. The rock ninja's earth style jutsu cut them off from any passage way. The three of them sat down, trying to figure out a way to beat the rock ninja that sat outside of the dome. Obito, Kakashi, and Rin together, mildly exhausted from the previous battles.

"I'm almost out of chakra. I'm new to the sharingan, so it's taking a lot of me right now." Obito said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, me too." Kakashi added.

"They made sure to drain me of most of my chakra." Rin said. They all remained quiet, just trying to find a way to defeat him.

"Kakashi, between you and I, there's a chance of victory. I mean we did manage to cut him heavily. He's gotta be weaker now. Plus, there's a jutsu I want to try out."

"Yeah. The only thing we could do now is fight back with brute force."

_"Since when did they become so friendly with each other now? Ah well, this is for the better anyway." _Rin thought to herself. Obito and Kakashi got up. Kakashi threw a fire tagged kunai to the ceiling of the dome, and it exploded. The rock ninja that trapped him there turned around to see Obito with two-tomoe sharingan in each eye, and Kakashi, with his eye healed up by Rin in the interval it took for them to show themselves.

"Win this you two!" Rin said from the bottom of the pit.

"Yeah." They said. Kakashi pulled out his dagger, and Obito took out his kunai, and held it backhanded. Kakashi jumped into the air, and Obito vanished.

"They're fast!" The rock ninja yelled.

Kakashi tried to attack with the dagger, but it shattered on impact with the rock ninja's blades. Obito reappeared, twisting continuously and was about to stab the rock ninja in the side with the kunai, but he dodged just in time. Obito used fire ball jutsu, but the rock ninja backed up even more.

"Kakashi, now! I'm just about at my limit!"

"Right!" Kakashi formed three hand seals and powered up his chidori. Obito focused hard, and twisting chakra developed in his palm. Obito held a fully charged rasengan in his hand. "That's Sensei's jutsu!"

"Yeah, he taught it to me!" Kakashi and Obito both put their remaining chakra into their steps, and became faster because of it. Kakashi charged directly in front of him, and Obito once again disappeared.

Kakashi was one step quicker, and impaled the rock ninja with the chidori. Obito came crashing down from the sky. "Rasengaaan!" He yelled out, grinding the ball of chakra into the rock ninja's back. Kakashi was pushed back due to the rasengan's shockwave of energy, and the place was destroyed.

Soon after, Obito was on top of the rock ninja's back, with one hand pressed on his back. He was breathing heavily, as he just used up the last of his chakra.

"Nicely done, Obito." Kakashi said. Through the mask, you'd know he was smiling.

"Haha, thanks." Obito said. The two fist bumped, laughing, and Rin was at the top of the dome smiling down at them. Later on that night, Obito and Kakashi woke up on a rock beside Minato. They shook their heads, wondering what happened to them.

"You guys are finally awake, huh?" Minato said. Kakashi and Obito looked at Minato and called his name in a whisper. "You guys fell asleep as soon as I arrived. You must have really had it rough while I was gone."

"So that's what happened? Wait, where's Rin?" Obito asked. Minato pointed to the field, as she looked up at the bundle of stars in the sky. To her, they all looked like they were looking down on her, watching her to the end.

"I'm proud of you two. You were able to set differences aside to save a comrade." Obito and Kakashi looked at each other and smiled. They both got up, and Obito called out to Rin. Rin turned and smiled, running over to them.


End file.
